


To My Beloved Laurens

by puncrastinasian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: FUCK, M/M, from my bi hammy, how do i tag on ao3, im in this too deep, letter to john laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puncrastinasian/pseuds/puncrastinasian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary of Alexander's letters to John Laurens</p>
            </blockquote>





	To My Beloved Laurens

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, hey,  
> So, this is my first work on Archive. And a Hamilton one to boot. Anyways, this is my personal take on Alexander's letter to Laurens, although, it's mostly just all of his letters complied into one. I don't normally write in first person but since this is a letter, I've decided to step out of my comfort zone! Let me know what you think of it, thanks!

To my beloved Laurens,  
It would be in our bests interests for myself to preface this letter by first stating that you should have had the sensibility and heart to have not so cruelly taken advantage of my warm friendship as to steal into my cold nights and into my affections with no regards to my consent. I have taken great caution as to barricade myself beneath my cold professions in hope that your ways and actions will not bury themselves into my soul yet you seem to have torn down this barrier between us and near eliminated every obstacle we may face with your devotion. The endearments you have enclosed to me in your previous letters have warmed not only my mind and heart but my bed as well. But might I add that though I have written you virtually six to seven letters, you have acknowledged but only one. Like a insatiable and jealous lover, I must encourage you to trot out more of a proper return and ashamedly, in my misbegotten thoughts, I believed you slighted my affections thus my endearments waned and the fondness of you in my heart all but froze over. I more or less had resolved to lavish your name no more and to write you off on my history as an inconsistent and estranged friend but in your prior letter you have disarmed my bitterness and dissatisfaction and with a single phrase, you have consumed my waking thoughts and dreams. A single mark of intimacy from your letter has rid me of my conflicted sentiments and I shall end this letter the same way you have dissuaded my ill-begotten intentions,  
From your dearest Alexander, years forever

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this small letter, feel free to check out my other stories.


End file.
